Doors and other panel members often need to be sanded, sealed, stained or painted and these tasks require that the doors or panel members to have such work performed thereon be properly supported. In addition, if a plurality of doors or panels are to have such tasks performed thereon, a need exists for supporting a plurality of the doors or panels in a compact state while a given task is being carried out on the plurality of doors or panels and before the next task to be performed is started.
Examples of support structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,511, 2,955,632, 3,625,504, 3,807,720 and 4,239,197.